ROTBTD Week
by changeofheart505
Summary: Written for ROTBTD week, the HiJack Revolution and itsanauthorthing's dare. Seven one-shots. ROTBTD, HiJack and Meripunzel. Side pairings vary. First story; The Bet. Hiccup and Merida make a bet, but it's Jack and Rapunzel who feel the blunt of it.
1. The Bet

ROTBTD Week

**Kura: It's ROTBTD week! And, becuase of the HiJack RRevolution and itsanauthorthing's dare, I'm making HiJack and Meripunzel the main ships. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the first of seven stories.**

The Bet

It started as a bet between Hiccup and Merida. Their lovers, Jack and Rapunzel, were the ones who really suffered.

The bet, whoever could force their lover into a collar and leash, would have bragging rights.

Problem:

They both succeeded.

So now, it was to see how long it would take for their "pets" to rebel.

And not be caught.

Yeah...not easy, they've tried about 59,893 times.

Jack sighed as he tugged on his leather collar. What the fuck was it with Hiccup and leather?

Rapunzel frowned as she touched her pink collar. She looked up at Merida with large grassy eyes.

Jack copied the move on Hiccup, only with icy eyes.

"Can you please take it off?" They begged, gesturing to the collars.

Merida shook her head, "Not until they lose!"

"As if, you're gonna lose!" Hiccup shot back.

Jack and Rapunzel shot each other a look before carefully removing each other's collars and sneaking away.

The minute they were out of hearing distance, they both sighed.

"That collar was killing me..." Rapunzel whined.

Jack nodded, "I know...at least yours wasn't leather..."

Rapunzel snorted, a habit she picked up from Merida, "Is it THAT bad?"

Jack groaned, "YES!"

Rapunzel giggled and he glared at her playfully.

"I'm just glad that we- oh shit..."

Rapunzel blinked and turned to face him, when she caught sight of Merida and Hiccup, collads dangling from their fingers.

They glared at the younger teens.

"Oh shit is right," was all Hiccup said as he placed the collar around Jack's neck, snapped the leash on, and tugged him away.

Rapunzel moaned as Merida did the same with her.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw Jack looking back at her.

Their eyes met and shared one message:

'The-bet-is-never-going-to-end.'


	2. Puppies

ROTBTD Week

**Kura: Puppies!**

**Sakura: Enjoy. **

Puppies

"HE'S HOME! HE'S HOME!" Rapunzel bounded down the door, her golden tail wagging.

The Golden Retriever was joined by a chocolate Lab named Hiccup, a pure black German Sheppard named Toothless, and a Cocker Spaniel named Merida.

"Easy Rap," Merida laughed, "Jamie just went somewhere with his mum."

Rapunzel giggled as she rolled over, exposing her belly, "I know, but he's been gone for a month."

The four pups sat in silence.

The door opened and Sophie ran in.

"Hi!" She giggled as she hugged Merida. Letting go, she ran off giggling.

Jamie smiled as he and his mom entered. A cage in the elder's hands.

Jamie knelt before them, "Okay, I know I was gone for a while, but we brought back some friends we found. Be nice!"

Jamie turned and took the cage from his mother, the blanket over it blocked out sight of whatever was inside.

Jamie lifted the blanket and opened the door, "Come out. They won't bite."

A small nose came out. A very young mixed breed came out. It was followed by two more. Two of the pups had brown fur and eyes, and the other had white fur and blue eyes.

The smallest hid behind the bigger ones.

Jamie laughed, "I'll get your beds ready. Have fun!"

Hiccup turned to the new residents, "So...no offense, but...who are you? And how did Jamie find you?"

"HICCUP!" Rapunzel scolded.

The bigger brunette pup sat down, "Jackson."

"Jack." The white pup said as he attacked Toothless' severed tail.

Toothless growled, "Watch it!"

"And this is Emma."

"Jackson, Jack and Emma? How do we not get you two," Merida looked at the bigger pups, "confused?"

"My owner...EX-OWNER, used to call me Frost."

Jack whimpered and nuzzled Emma. Emma barked and bit into his paws. The two began to fight playfully, and Jackson sighed and bit both of them gently on the rear.

"OW!" They whined as Jackson shot them a look.

"Sit."

Jack huffed and sat down.

Emma pouted and sat next to him.

"Okay," Toothless said amused, "I'm Toothless, that's Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel."

Jamie walked back in, "Mom said we can go outside! Come on!"

He opened the door, and six of seven dogs ran outside.

"Emma?" Jackson turned to his sister, "Are you coming?"

"I'm sleepy..." the pup yawned and curled up at the door. Jackson smiled and licked her face before running off.

* * *

"So," Rapunzel said as they walked up to a pond, "where are you from?"

"Burgess." Jack said, "Why?"

"Just curious." Hiccup shrugged.

"Ye said ye had an ex-owner," Merida said, "mind if I ask what happened?"

Jackson and Jack sighed, "It's a...long, story."

Toothless shrugged, "We have time."

Jack and Jackson shared a look.

Sighing, Jackson retold their story.

* * *

_Jackson's P.O.V _

_Our family was large, and belonged to Pitch Black. _

_He was a famous breeder. Both Pure and Mixed. _

_But, slowly, everyone was adopted. Pitch, he began to lose everything because our mother...she couldn't have any more...no matter what, she stopped giving birth. _

_Pitch, he..._

_he killed her._

_Just because she couldn't give birth to another pup! _

_The only ones left were Jack, myself, and Emma, who was a newborn. _

_Pitch then turned his rage on us. We kept Emma from it. _

_He'd lock us inside a small cage and in a shed without food for days. He used chain collars. He yelled at us. He shocked us with electric collars. He starved us. He made our lives a living hell. _

_Then, deciding he had enough, he put Emma in a cage and covered it with a blanket. We could hear her crying. _

_When he turned to us, Pitch held a sack and a roll of duct tape. He tied our paws together and muzzled us before stuffing us into the sack. _

_He threw us into his car and drove off. _

_We don't know how long the drive was, only that one minute we were moving, and the next, we hit the ground roughly. _

_We were able to hear Emma, but we had no way of getting out. _

_I was scared. Jack was scared. And we knew Emma was frightened beyong belief. _

_It felt like days before the sac was opened. And when it was, we saw a pair of eyes, looking shocked and terrified. _

_It was Jamie. His mother walked over, and pulled us out. She cut away the tape, and loaded us in a cage with Emma._

_End Flashback and Jackson's P.O.V._

"A few weeks later," Jackson sighed as he licked his paw, "they brought us here."

Hiccup moved over to Jack and sniffed his rear end. Jack got up and sniffed his in return.

Toothless laughed until he felt someone sniffing HIS rear end. He turned and saw Jackson. Jackson looked up and looked away.

Toothless rolled his eyes, "Come here."

He placed his head on Jackson's and sighed.

Rapunzel giggled and turned to Merida, "Wanna play with Emma while they figure out their feelings?"

Merida shrugged and nodded.

The two dogs ran off, leaving the other four alone to do their own thing.

**Review! **

**Kura: I kinda wanna turn this into a full story...**

**Sakura: We'll see Kura, we'll see.**


	3. Past and Present

ROTBTD Week

**Kura: Time travel and modern au.**

**Sakura: So, the Big Four spend the day their past selves.**

Past and Present

"I dunno," Rapunzel sighed as she rubbed her neck, "I mean, joining the Team is one thing, spending time with our past selves, well..."

"It's crazy! With a capital K because that's how crazy it is!" Jack said as he plopped down, "I promised Jamie we'd hang out."

"I promised Toothless we'd go flying!"

"Oh, Jamie wants to go for a ride."

"Fine, we'll join you."

"Don't do anything that'll make Jack a mum!" Merida teased.

Hiccup and Jack blushed.

North sighed as he sat down. He looked up at Manny and turned back to the others, "The decision is final. They will be here soon."

"Damn it!" Jack groaned.

"I HEARD THAT!" North yelled.

The three seasons laughed as Jack went violet. He opened his mouth to snap at them, especially Hiccup, when the door opened.

A blond head popped in.

The girl looked like Rapunzel, she looked at the Seasons and waved tentavily.

Another girl walked in, bow in hand, red hair as wild as ever.

A boy walked in, a dragon with him. His boots were made out of fur and so was his vest.

Finally, another boy walked in. He wore a cloak, held a staff, and what was most shocking, was the small brunette girl behind him.

Silence fell into the room.

Jack coughed and turned to Hiccup with a smirk, "You never told me you were tiny!"

Hiccup glared at him, "Oh, ha-ha-ha Frosty!"

Jack glared back, "I. Am. Not. A. Snowman!"

Rapunzel stood up and walked over to the past teens, "Hi, erm...welcome to the year 2014! II'm Rapunzel, Guardian of Creativity, Queen of Spring, Healer, Protector of Imagination. "

She shot the others a look, telling them to get off their asses, and introduce themselves to their past selves.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Guardian of Knowledge. King of Autumn. Dragon Tamer. Protector of Change."

"Merida Dun Broch, Guardian of Bravery. Queen of Summer. Protector of Independence. Keeper of Wisps."

"Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. King of Winter, Protector of Laughter. Herder of Joy."

Their past selves looked around and walked in.

North smiled as he entered,"I see you met. Now, no matter what, you will spend the day together. May I suggest the beach? Merida, Jack, take your charms. Last thing we need is Seraphina punishing you for evaporating or freezing one of her oceans."

Jack and Merida groaned.

"North," Jack hissed, "you know how I feel about-"

"You'll never get rid of your aquaphobia if you don't face water."

Jack groaned and stormed off.

Jackson looked uncertainly at the others, "I, uh, apologize for myself, him, me, what?"

"I'll go talk to him." Hiccup said and ran after him.

Hicc, his past self, looked at his own left foot and then at the retreating Hiccup's prosthetic.

"For the sake of things," Rapunzel said, "call me Punzie and Merida-"

"If ye say Meri, I swear..."

"Call her Mer. Or do yo prefer Rida?"

"Mer."

Merida nodded. Mer sighed as she grabbed her charm and slipped it over her neck.

Punzie looked at Jackson and walked over, "You must be Jackson and Emma."

Jackson nodded, "Aquaphobia?"

Punzie smiled sadly, "Jack has a thing...against water."

Hicc looked at them, "Okay, so why did I, my future self, go after him?"

"Should we tell him?" Punzie whispered to Mer.

"I dunno," Mer whispered back, "I think we should."

"Well?" Hicc asked, getting impatient rapidly.

"Jack's Hiccup's boyfriend."

Hicc and Jackson chocked on their own air.

Rapunzel giggled as Hiccup walked back in, Jack flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Jack had his arms crossed, "You're gonna pay Haddock!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Let's go. We can fetch Jamie and Eugene on the way."

* * *

Jack sat wearily on the beach. He eyed the water as it lapped onto the beach.

Emma walked over, "Don't you want to go in?"

She gestured to the water.

Jack shook his head, "Bad memories."

Emma bit her lips as she watched Jackson run around, chasing Jamie with a pail of water.

Rapunzel and Punzie were dumping sand into a hole that held a sleeping Eugene.

Merida and Mer were swimming and Hiccup and Hicc were talking as the Night Furies ran around.

"Why are you scared of water?" Emma asked.

Jack bit his lips, "Bad memories..."

He didn't notice when Hiccup walked over and scooped him up bridal style.

"HICCUP!"

Smirking, Hiccup walked into the water, "I'm not leaving, until you, Jack, get over your aquaphobia."

Jack looked down and gripped onto Hiccup.

* * *

"Poor Jack," Punzie sighed as she watched Hiccup carry him into the water.

Jamie and Jackson looked up from their sandcastle.

"I always wondered why the lake in front of our house was frozen..." Jamie said.

"Frozen?" Jackson asked.

Jamie nodded, "It never melts."

"Oh, that was Mother's doing." Mer said, "She gave order that since the lake belonged to Jack, he could dp whatever he wanted. Our birthplace belong to us, I own a forest, Hiccup owns a cove, and Punzie owns a tower."

Rapunzel nodded, "PASCAL!"

Mer, Merida, Jackson, Hicc and Jamie stared at her.

"Oh dear lord, I think I forgot him-"

"He's with my Pascal, over there," Punzie pointed to a blanket, where two chameleons sat.

"Oh, great. Phew."

Jamie laughed and turned back to the couple in the water. Punzie smiled as she watched Jack place a toe in the water before wrapping his legs against Hiccup's waist.

"Why is he scared of water?" Merida said, "It won't bite him..."

"Water...well...it's like this, out of all the spirits in the world, Jack is the only one who...who..." Punzie bit her lips.

"To what?" Emma asked as she walked over.

Punzie, Mer and Eugene shared a look. It couldn't hurt to tell them...right?

"He's the only one who...died."

Jackson and Emma were shocked. They looked out at Jack. He was practically choking Hiccup.

"He...drowned, when he fell into a frozen pond, or lake if you prefer, when he woke up, he had no memories, but his first, was darkness." Mer sighed, "and no one could see him. And, worse, other spirits could, but no one wanted to help a Winter Spirit..."

"And we did nothing about it..." Punzie sighed sadly, "we were chosen before he was, but we weren't called for anything big. But, when he was chosen..."

_Flashback! _

_Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed as they arrived at the North Pole._

_"I wonder why North summoned us, " Rapunzel said. _

_Hiccup shrugged as he placed his hand over Toothless' head "I dunno, but it better be good." _

_North smiled as they entered, "Ah, good to see you all!"_

_The trio, foursome of you counted Toothless, fivesome is you included Pascal, walked in smiling._

_"So," Rapunzel said, "what's the occasion? Easter passed and it's not Christmas. Or even close to it."_

_"We just defeated Pitch Black with our newest Guardian."_

_New Guardian? Why weren't they informed? _

_And who was it?_

_"He's in the Globe Room. Come." _

_North led them to the Globe of Belief, and they were shocked to see none other than Jack Frost._

_"Frost?!" Merida asked, "Why Frost?!" _

_Hiccup noticed Jack flinched at her tone. _

_"Mer," he hissed, "calm down, Manny trusts him. So we should, too. Besides, Seasons look out for each other, and we haven't looked out for Jack." _

_Merida and Rapunzel looked down, feeling ashamed. _

_Hiccup was right. _

_He always was..._

_End Flashback! _

"We found out about his aquaphobia a few days later," Punzie said, "but, he just can't get over it."

"COME ON JACK!" Hiccup yelled, "GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS INTO THE WATER!"

"NEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVAAAAAAAAA!" Jack yelled.

Jackson laughed.

The other laughed as wellas they

saw Hiccup trying, and failing, to get Jack off of his body and into the water.

Hiccup gave up and smirked. He was glad he made his prosthetic water proof.

He sat down quickly, and Jack let out a scream.

Hiccup laughed as he held Jack tightly, "Don't worry Snowflake, I got you. We're just gonna sit here."

Jamie snickered as Hicc and Jackson went red.

Punzie giggled, "DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT WILL MAKE JACK A MOM!"

Jack felt himself blush.

Hiccup went red and he glared at the giggling brunette.

"Oh yeah," he said, "this is gonna happen every time we get into water."

Mer rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "How long are ye staying?"

Jackson shrugged.

"I think, a month?" Rapunzel bit her lips, "Maybe more?"

"A year, but I was told it would feel as if no time passed in our time," Hicc said.

Punzie nodded.

"Then we can do this again."

The others nodded and looked at the duo in the water.

"And maybe by then, Jack will get over his aquaphobia."

**Review!**


	4. Let's Switch Clothes!

ROTBTD Week

**Sakura: Time to change clothes.**

**Kura: The Big Four switch clothes! **

Let's Switch Clothes!

Jack, Merida and Hiccup all stared at Rapunzel oddly.

The bubbly blond was smiling happily, "Well? Please!"

Jack sighed.

Merida groaned.

And Hiccup shrugged.

Rapunzel pouted and threatened to cry.

"FINE!" The others sighed.

Rapunzel smiled and hugged them.

* * *

"Okay, go into your changing rooms!" Rapunzel shoved them each into a stall.

She turns to the discarded clothes. She picks up Jack's hoodie and pants and places them in her own stall.

She takes off her dress and slips on the pants.

Which, surprisingly, fit around her waist.

She turned to the hoodie, now free of frost, and slipp it on. It was baggy and she took a while to get all her hair out. She braided it and picked up her dress.

She also picked up the others clothes.

She smiled as she picked up Hiccup's green shirt, his fur vest and his olive green pants.

For the sake of things, they all agreed to go barefoot.

She walked over to Merida's stall and knocked.

The door opened and she handed her Hiccup's clothes.

* * *

Merida sighed as she took Hiccup's clothes in her hands.

With a sigh, she slipped on his pants.

They were close to her size, but not exactly.

She pulled on his shirt and slipped on the vest.

She walked out and smiled when she saw Rapunzel in Jack's clothes.

* * *

Jack groaned as he picked up Merida's dress.

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and slipped it on.

He was glad it was so simple.

He groaned mentally and opened the door to his stall.

He saw Merida wearing Hiccup's clothes, and Rapunzel in his.

Merida looked at him and burst into laughter.

"Oh, haha ha-ha-ha." He said sarcastically.

* * *

Hiccup picked up Rapunzel's dress, unsure of whether or not to put it on.

Could it be better than going out there nude?

.

.

.

.

Oh Thor...

He groaned and pit it on. The pink and pale purple didn't really appeal to him. But...

oh well.

He stepped out of his stall and saw Merida and Rapunzel wearing his and Jack's clothes.

And Jack was wearing Merida's dress.

Hiccup couldn't help himself, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Jack, he's about yay high, white hair, blue eyes, a guy..."

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up with a smirk, "If anyone looks like a girl..."

He wrapped an arm around Hiccup and nuzzled his hair, "It's you."

Rapunzel giggled and Merida smirked.

"Let's go!"

The boys gaped at the blond.

Go?

Go where?

Rapunzel and Merida dragged them outside, ready to show the world their "new looks."

**Review! **

**Poor Jack and Hiccup...**

**I just had to add them going out. Where?**

**It's up to you.**


	5. Fantazia: Of Mermaids and Pirates

ROTBTD Week

**Kura: Mermaids and Pirates. Fem!Jack. **

**Sakura: This was inspired by a YouTube video. It's kinda funny, kinda sweet, and kinda, well, weird, but not by much. **

Fantazia: Of Mermaids and Pirates

Captain Hiccup H. Haddock III smiled as his first mate, Merida "Courage" DunBroch, walked over with a map.

"We should arrive at _Fantazia_ in a few days." She smirked, "Home of the Black Market of Merpeople."

Hiccup smiled and turned to the faded island in the distance.

"I'm calling it a night," he said as he walked off, "You're in charge Mer."

Merida nodded and barked out orders to the men.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he stroked Toothless' head.

He opened up a book and flipped to a certain page and started to read.

_"Fantazia, an island inhabited by men who capture and sell merpeople. There have been a few cases of fairies, but it's the half human-half fish is the most popular thing on the market. Fantazia used to be home to the merpeople before it was discovered. _

_Merpeople range from saltwater, freshwater, murky water, icy water, and even hot springs._

_The rarest to be captured, and thus, the most valuable, is the mermaid/merman from the Artic and Antarctic seas._

_Some merpeople have powers, some can turn human or into other creatures, and some are just normal." _Hiccup stopped reading.

He got up and paced around his room.

'I guess I'll just have to wait to see...'

* * *

A few days later, Hiccup and Merida walked around _Fantazia, _llooking at all the mermaids and mermen.

Merida stopped when she saw one with long golden hair, grassy green eyes, and pale rose and lavender tail and shells over her breasts being sold to a greedy looking woman.

With a frown, she stepped forwards.

"Merida!" Hiccup hissed and ran after her.

"This lovely mermaid is being sold for 5 pounds of gold!" A man said.

"6 pounds!" Merida yelled.

The woman glared at her, "7!"

"8!"

"9!"

"10!"

"Ten pounds of gold from the redhead! Going once! Going twice! SOLD!" The man turned to Merida and handed her a rope whic was connected to the mermaid's hands.

The blond looked at Merida in fear.

Merida thought about how she could carry her, when she saw a wheel barrel.

She took note that the water the blond was in was fresh water.

"Merida!" Hiccup pulled at her arm, "What are you-"

"Shhh!"

She pointed to the blond.

Hiccup sighed and nodded, "Fine. I'll be right back."

Merida nodded and turned to the blond. "I'm Merida."

"..."

Merida pulled out her knife. The blond haired mermaid gaped at the blade and tried to move away.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Merida said quickly, "I just want to cut ye free!"

The blond stopped and Merida slipped the blade under the ropes. She smiled when they snapped as she brought it up.

"Rapunzel."

Merida looked up, "What?"

"My name," the mermaid said, "is Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet ya, as I said, I'm Merida. Co-captain of the Night Fury. I'm a pirate, but I swear, we won't hurt you."

Rapunzel nodded as Merida picked her up and walked off.

* * *

Hiccup pushed his way through a crowd.

He looked into a shallow, yet slightly frozen, pond.

He jumped back, when a pair of hands lashed out and gripped his throat.

Hiccup realed back, causing the hands to let go.

A pale head with long, wispy, white hair and icy eyes came out.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man before all of them said, "I have captured the rare, beautiful, Antarctic mermaid!"

Hiccup stared at the mermaid and saw her hands were handcuffed to a chained under the water.

"How much?" He asked.

The man smiled cruelly, "Nothing. This thing here is gonna be my pet's new toy."

The mermaid let out a shriek and spikes of ice rose from the water.

"Let me help you!" Hiccup yelled as the spikes trapped the man and a few others.

"Why should I trust you?!" The mermaid cried, trying to free her hands.

"Because..." Hiccup said, "I can take you home."

She stopped and stared at him.

Biting her lips, she nodded.

Hiccup sighed in relief and pulled out a pick. He pulled out the mermaid's hands and used the pick to remove the cuffs.

"STOP!" The man yelled as Hiccup ran off, mermaid in his arms, "THIEF!"

Hiccup snorted, "How appropriate...Captain Hiccup H. Haddock III."

The mermaid snorted at his name, "Jacklyn Overland Frost."

* * *

"Hiccup!" Merida smiled as Hiccup climbed on board.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled to the man steering the ship.

Merida and Rapunzel stared at him and Jacklyn.

"Well," Merida smirked, "I see ye made a friend.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "This is Jacklyn."

"Rapunzel." Rapunzel said, "Nice to meet you."

Jacklyn smiled but then frowned, "Can you really get me home?"

"Home?" Rapunzel asked.

"I promise," Hiccup said, 'I'll get you home. You too, Rapunzel, is you want to go home."

Rapunzel nodded slowly.

Merida smiled, "But until then, we can have fun together."

The two mermaids smiled, and with a wave of their hands, their tails turned into legs.

"You couldn't do that earlier?!" Hiccup and Merida yelled.

The two girls giggled.

"Let's just get going." Hiccup sighed with a smile.

_Fantazia, island of Fantasy. It's a land captured by the greed of man. And for any life to escape from the darkness that consumed the island, is considered lucky._

**Review! **


	6. Expecto Patronum!

ROTBTD Week

**Kura: Hogwarts AU. **

**Sakura: They each find out their patronous. Enjoy.**

Expecto Patronum

Merida gulped. She and her friends, Rapunzel Corona, Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost, were trapped.

A few days earlier, it had been Jack's oh-so-brilliant idea to prank Professor Snape.

A bucket of ice water, dragon dung, Rapunzel's curious nature, and Merida's perfect aim were all they needed.

All in all, it was a success.

Snape was humiliated.

The students and a few professors had a good laugh.

Yep.

Sucess.

At least until...

.

.

.

.

.

.

they were caught.

And when they were, this is what Jack, Merida, and for some reason, Hiccup, heard, and though she denies it, Rapunzel heard about half of what they all heard:

"Blah, blah, blah, yell, yell, yell! Yak, yak, yak! Yell, scold, yell! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Sneer, sneer, sneer! Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah! Scream, scream, scream! Cry, cy, cry! Yakkity, yakkity, yak!"

Long story short, they were given detention in the Forbidden Forest.

Nothing big, just collect a few things for potions.

And it was all going fine!

When, dementors showed up.

In the words of Hiccup:

"Da, da, da! They're dead!"

And now we go back to where we started.

The four of them surrounded by the soul sucking ghosts, as Jack had oh-so-cleverly dubbed them.

"What do we do?!" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup thought for a moment, "The patronous charm! Spell! Whatever it is!"

"Okay..." Jack said, "Happy thoughts... happy thoughts...MY MIND IS BLANK!"

Merida snorted.

"Merida!" Hiccup snapped. "Not now!"

He turned back to the dementors before him.

Happy thoughts. Oh gods, who came up with this thing? PETER PAN?!

Okay, okay...happy thoughts...

Toothless.

His mother returning at last.

His first kiss with Jack.

Meeting the girls.

Being the first in his family to become a Slytherin.

Taking all this in, Hiccup pointed his wand, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A stream of silver flew out of his wand and morphed into a mountain lion.*

The dementors realed back from him.

Rapunzel smiled and thought of her happiest memories

Reuniting with ner real family.

Getting Pascal

Meeting Eugene.

Making her first human friend in Merida.

Jack's jokes.

Hiccup and Toothless taking her fly.

Becoming a Ravenclaw.

She opened her eyes, wand pointed out, and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A chameleon, much like Pascal, appeared from the silver light.

More dementors left them.

Jack felt himself struggling with his memories.

For some reason, they all started off good, but then got worse and worse.

He looked at his friends.

Laughter.

Smiles.

Hugs.

Warmth.

Coolness.

His sister flashed in front of him.

Jamie.

Sophie.

Hiccup.

Merida and Rapunzel.

All four of them.

Being sorted into Hufflepuff.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" He yelled and, when he opened his eyes, he saw a wolf shaped patronous besides the other patronouses.

He smiled and the trio turned to Merida.

She thought of her friends

Being sorted into Gryffindor.

Meeting Astrid.

Becoming friends with Rapunzel for the first time.

But, what stood out the most, was when her mother held and sang to her during a thunderstorm.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She let a gasp as bear, how ironic, formed from the silver light coming out of her wand.

The four patronouses stood, their light being enough to drive the dementors away.

"Well," Jack said after a few minutes, "that happened."

The other smiled and all four linked arms and walked out of the forest.

Their patronouses disappeared and they decided, that for now, they'd keep this between themselves.

**Review!**

**Kura: Just so you know, if anyone wants a story based off this, feel free to ask. I wanted to do something different, so I put Hiccup in Slytherin and Jack in Hufflepuff. **


	7. Texting

ROTBTD Week

**Sakura: So, this last chapter is...kinda odd and misspelled on purpose. It's completely random. **

**Kura: Why? They're texting. **

* * *

**Keys:**

**Hiccup texting**

_Merida texting_

_**Jack texting**_

Rapunzel texting

* * *

Texting

_**Guys im bord. **_

_**Guys?**_

_**HELLO?! **_

_Shut it!_

**_hi Merida! :D _**

**Wat do ya want Jack?**

_**Im bord.**_

Me 2.

_well wat do ya wanna do?_

_**I wanna play a game! :D **  
_

**how? **

wat game? Is it fun?

**well Jack? **

_its not fun. And how r we gonna play? _

**_:D _**

**Jack?**

_**^3^**_

**O/_/O**

Jack?

wats the game?! Wats the game?

tel me!

_Frost? _

**_:P _**

_T_T_

Jack? Tell us!

_**BYE! :D :D :D :D :D :D:D:D:D**_

_UGH! _

Bye?

**Godsdamnit Jack...**

_**i luv u.  
**_

**yeah, yeah, yeah...i luv ya 2. **

* * *

**Review!**

**Sakura: Thanks for reading _ROTBTD Week. _**

**Kura: Keep an eye out for new stories and updates of current stories, we take requests via requests rreview and PM. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed. **


End file.
